Love is Strange
by Thoughts of a Fangirl
Summary: Life is good for Kelsey and Ren. The curse is behind them and they plan to enjoy their new life taking pleasure in life's simplest treasures. But will their past catch up with them? Will they have to deal with the consequences of the curse? And who exactly will be affected?
1. Prologue

_LOVE __IS STRANGE_

_(A TIGER'S CURSE FANFICTION)_

**DEDICATED TO ANNALISA**

* * *

Kelsey Hayes Rajaram pushed the curtains apart and watched as her son and Emma walk down the overgrown pathway hand in hand. She smiled when Emma laughed at something Anik says and leaned her head on his shoulder. They _are_ so young; so innocent. Anik gazed down at Emma, an expression on his face Kelsey couldn't _quite _place. Happiness, contentment, pain and regret.

'What do think is going to happen?' she asks her husband as he joined her on the front porch, smiling proudly after his son. Ren glanced down at her, his blue eyes so different from Anik's golden ones. He shrugged, knowing exactly what she meant.

'Who knows? We'll just have to wait and see.' Kelsey nodded, thinking back to when she had fallen in love. How wonderful, incredible, exhilarating, confusing and terrifying it had been. Smiling to herself, she knew Anik would experience it someday, maybe more that once. The battle _was_ hard at first, but it _was _always worth it. Every time. Kelsey looks at Ren and knew she still loved him as much as she did all those years ago, if not more. _Love is strange,_ she thought.

* * *

**A.N. Here is a new fanfic. We don't own anything. All rights to Colleen Houck.**


	2. Chapter 1

_LOVE IS STRANGE_

_(A TIGER'S CURSE FANFICTION)_

**DEDICATED TO ANNALISA**

* * *

_**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I stare at the back of Nik's head in class, my chin resting on my palm. His normally tousled black hair is casually gelled back with the smell of sandalwood. He bends over his work, and I can just glimpse the familiar loopy curve of his handwriting. Nik is diligently taking notes of the history teacher's lecture, whereas my notebook lies regretfully blank. History is in fact my favourite subject, but when you know every important date in the course of history, there is no need to hear it being explained again.

'Emma?' My head snaps up when I hear my name, and glance at the teacher who is expectantly waiting for my answer.

'Uh, sorry, what?' I say, hastily scribbling something on my page. He smiles.

'When did the Titanic ship sink?' He repeated, as sniggers spread across the classroom. Nik turns around to face me with his eyebrows raised, but I ignore him.

'April 15, 1912,' I answer automatically, and the teacher nods, impressed.

'Very good,' he said approvingly. 'Now as we know the Titanic is…'

I drown out his words and stare out the window until the bell rings, thinking about what it would be like to have sunk on that ship. Families, children, loved ones that never returned. Drowned in the deep, empty chasm of the ocean. Nik would be the right age to go to war. I glance at him. He is strong, determined and brave; a good soldier.

I catch Nik's eye from across the hallway and he waves, grinning. I smile back and walk towards him as people crowd out of the classrooms. He grabs my hand when I reach him and tugs me along as he expertly manoeuvres himself through the mass of people.

'I want to show you something,' he whispers in my ear once we are out of the building. Nik's hair is messed and dishevelled as he impatiently flicks it back. His golden eyes are piercing, a hint of mischief visible behind his excitement. He drags me toward his truck and we get in as I shoot his a quizzical glance. I gave a nervous laugh.

'Where are we going, Nik?' I see him smile out of the corner of my eye and he reverses out of the car park.

'Patience, Emma,' was his vague reply as we head out of town.

Anik has been my best friend for as long as I could remember. I glance at him now and wonder how he has grown so much without me noticing, because to me Nik will always be the same skinny black-haired boy with glasses he was all those years ago. But even now I can feel his well-developed muscles flex as he slings his arm around the back of the chair, his features shifting into those of a handsome man.

He catches my eye in the mirror and smiles. I reach out and tune the radio, listening to the words. It's a slow song, a sad one. Heartbreak. I suddenly wonder what it would be like to have your heart broken by someone. I wouldn't know.

I just stare out the window, my mind wandering aimlessly. The song goes on forever, the same depressing words repeating themselves, tattooing into my brain. Nik begins to sing hesitantly to the chorus and I close my eyes, noting how beautiful his voice is. Pure, sweet and meaningful.

I don't know how long we drive for but is seems like mere minutes before Nik turns off the highway down a narrow bush track. Trees stretch out above us, creating an archway. It's the start of autumn; orange leaves are beginning to fall. Sunlight filters through the gaps of the branches. It's beautiful.

'Wow.'

'I know.'

We keep on driving in silence as I admire the view just outside my window. Birds flit around, chasing each other, free and full of spirit. It's like we just entered a new world.

Nik lets the car roll to a stop on the side of the road and gestures for me to get out of the car. We both slide out and Nik grabs his backpack.

'Come on. This is nothing,' he said and starts walking into the forest.

We walk for what seems like hours, but I'm not tired, but more and more awake as my gaze falls on something new. I feel like an intruder in the forest, everything has a purpose, and I am just getting in the way. Twigs crunch underfoot and my hand in Nik's is sweaty. I have no idea which direction we are going in, and how Nik seems so confident that he knows where he is going.

'How did you find this place?' I murmur softly, as if afraid I will frighten away the birds. Nik shrugs.

'Accident,' was his abrupt reply as we fall back into silence. That is until I hear the noise of running water. My eyes widen and Nik grins, tugging me forward into a slow jog. The sound is deafening, pounding in my ears. We enter a clearing and I see it: a massive waterfall. My jaw drops as I stare. The crashing sound of falling water shakes the ground. It collects in an immense pool of crystal, shimmering water eventually following the stream that flows down back through the forest.

Nik merely watches, amused as I stare open-mouthed at my surroundings, speechless. I turn to stare at him and I can't stop the grin that spreads over my face.

'Like?' He asks, taking a seat on the damp grass. I shake my head.

'Love.'

I walk over and join him, tucking my knees under my chin.

'Why haven't you told me about this place?' I question, not accusatory, but intrigued. He shrugs.

'I liked to think it was a place that was mine, that know one else knew about,' he said indifferently. 'But you and I are basically the same person, so there isn't any difference.' I smiles at that. I reach over and take his hand. 'Three Questions,' I suggest. This is a game we invented when we were kids. I lean forward and stare into his amazing, shining eyes, waiting for him to go first. They were the colour of pirate-gold, and had the ability to knock girls off their feet within a ten-mile-radius. 'What are you thinking?' he asks finally, and I blink.

'How beautiful your eyes are,' I reply honestly and he smirks. I clear my throat, and lean back.

'What do you wish for?' I ask and Nik doesn't hesitate.

'To decide how my story will end.'

I lie on my bed, homework spread out in front of me. I tap a pencil thoughtfully against my lip as I consider the calculus question before me. My black hair is in a messy ponytail, a chopstick holding it in place. A knock on the door startles me and my arm jerks, knocking my book off the bed with a thump.

'Come in,' I mutter loud enough for them to hear me as I reach down to grab the fallen textbook. The door opens. I sweep awry hair out of my face and glance up. It's Anik.

'Hi Nik. What's up? Mum let you in?' I ask, sitting up and adjusting my shirt. Nik nods and sits beside me, taking my hand in his.

Nik seems tense. His jaw is locked and he sits right on the edge of the bed, as if ready to stand up in a moments notice. His muscles are tight and flexed, apprehensive.

'Hey,' I murmur, sweeping his hair away from his face. 'What's wrong?' Nik tries to smile at me, but it's a useless attempt. I see straight through it and he knows it. Nik sighs and runs his hand across his face.

'I don't know,' he admits. 'I feel tired, drained. Exhausted.' I frown as he says this, squeezing his hand in reassurance. I reach out and feel his brow with the back of my hand.

'Wow, you're really hot,' I say, shocked. Nik smirked.

'You only just noticed?' he questions with mock offense, glancing down at his muscled body, but even his lame attempt at humour is weak.

'I'm serious-'

'So am I-'

I slap him playfully.

'You must be coming down with something. Maybe you should see a doctor.' Nik already is shaking his head.

'I'm fine. Honestly,' he insists, lying down with a sigh. 'I will be, anyway.'

* * *

_**ANIK'S POINT OF VIEW**_

My stomach heaves, though nothing comes up. I retch, a foul taste of

bile rising in my mouth. My mind feels sluggish and blurry; I grab the basin for support. I shakily glance at my reflection. My face is pale and thin, dark shadows resting under my eyes. There's a knock on the door.

'Everything okay in there?' My mother asks, concerned. I don't trust myself to speak. My arms are trembling as I hold myself over the sink.

'Nikky?'

'I'm fine,' I force out, my words raspy in my parched throat. I rub my eyes and open the bathroom door. Mum stands there, almost a head shorter but her brown eyes determined and unyielding. She studies my face, displeased at what she sees.

'You are so not going to school,' she mutters, standing on tiptoes to kiss my forehead. 'And you have a fever.'

'I have to go to school,' I insist. 'Emma…'

Kelsey raises her eyebrows, the corner of her mouth twitching. '…Shouldn't see you like this,' she finishes for me and shoves me towards my room.

The doorbell rings. I've slept most of the day, exhausted. My muscles feel tight and sore, even though I have done no exercise. I glance groggily at the clock by my bed: 3.45. No doubt the person ringing the bell is Emma. I hastily swing my legs out of bed, groaning as they burn in protest. I stumble towards the staircase and overcome a wave of dizziness. I throw open the door and Emma stands there, school satchel slung over one shoulder dressed in jeans and a hoodie. Her eyes study me up and down.

'Still sick?' She asked. 'You missed another one of Mr Bertram's shouting fits.'

'Yeah? How crossed the invisible line this time?' I replied, leaning against the doorframe. Emma shrugged and looked over my shoulder, avoiding my question.

'Oh, nobody really…' she answered dismissively.

'Uh-huh. It was you, wasn't it?' Emma just smiled and ducked under my arm entering the house.

I wearily sat on the corner of my bed as Emma collapsed onto the beanbag she had bought me for Christmas last year, mostly for her benefit I suspected.

'So,' she said tossing a ball against the wall before catching it once it rebounded. 'Stats?'

'Vomited eight times last night, massive migraine and burning fever,' I replied, knowing exactly what she meant. Emma whistled in astonishment, throwing the ball again. _Thump. _

'You've never become this sick before,' she remarks. I shrug. 'Stress probably. Trials are coming up.' Emma glances at me as she said this, and I smirk.

'Been studying up? I have a feeling I'm going to beat you this time.'

'Uh-huh. You wish.'

Emma and I have had an academic rivalry since the beginning of time. She beats me usually, but there are some occasions I manage to pull it off. She throws the ball again. _Thump._

I watch as if mesmerized as the ball bounces backwards and forwards, the movement making me dizzy. I feel sweat trickle down my spine and my vision goes hazy. I feel as if I'm going to faint. I gasp and Emma's head immediately snaps up to mine, and her expression changes into something of concern.

'Anik, are you-'

My body spasms and my eyes roll inside my head. My brain is screaming, shouting instructions but my body refuses to obey. I barely hear Emma yelling for my parents or see her run to my side, holding my hand, begging me to say something. I try to move my mouth, but my muscles won't respond. Then I cry out in pain as every bone stretches and breaks, my back contracting and expanding. Emma was sobbing, and my last thought was her smiling face at the waterfall before darkness collided with me and I collapsed.

* * *

_**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Anik screams in pain and a knife stabs my heart. Hysterical tears stream down my cheeks as he writhes and jerks on the bed, as if having a seizure. I yell for his parents, but I can hear them already thundering up the steps.

'Nik,' I sob, my voice breaking. 'Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. It's going to be okay.' But I don't know that because I can't see his reassuring golden eyes. They are now hidden from me, veiled behind sickness and pain. And suddenly I start to panic. What if I never see his eyes again? Or his smile?

I cry into the sheets as he goes still just as his parent burst into the room. I don't hear their frantic yell of instructions; just squeeze Anik's warm hand. So soft, yet firm. _Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I need you…. I love you._

Suddenly everything went quiet, except for my sobbing. Why wasn't the ambulance here? Why wasn't everyone screaming? Why wasn't the whole world burning down? But out of the corner of my eye I saw Kelsey and Ren just staring at Anik, looking stricken. That was when I noticed Anik's hand was softer than usual. I couldn't feel his fingers. Almost as if it was was covered in fur…

I glanced up in shock and choked out a strangled scream, backing away. On Anik's bed was a massive, black tiger. I screamed again, stumbling backwards against the wall. I couldn't take my eyes away from the animal…because it was staring straight at me. And it's eyes were the exact same colour as Anik's.

* * *

**A.N. HOPE YOU ENJOY. ALL RIGHTS TO COLLEEN HOUCK **


	3. Chapter 2

_LOVE IS STRANGE_

_(A TIGER'S CURSE FANFICTION)_

**DEDICATED TO ANNALISA**

* * *

_**ANIK'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Everything was so sharp. Defined. So much detail I never knew was there. The brilliant sunlight blinded me for a few seconds before my eyes came into focus. I stared at the tiny particles of dust as they drifted aimlessly, each speck unique…_How is this possible, _I wondered?

A wretched sobbing noise snapped my attention to a girl, wet tears smeared across her cheeks. Emma. She was holding my hand, squeezing tightly. I tried to reassuringly clasp her hand back, telling her I was alright, but frowned when I realised I couldn't. Confused, I glanced down at my hand, but instead saw a massive black paw. I attempted to yell out in shock, but a deep growl rumbled through my chest. Emma's head snapped up, and her eyes widened a fraction before she screamed, hastily stumbling backwards. _No, _I tried to tell her. _It's me. _Emma just screamed again. Louder and more violently, but suddenly broke off when her frightened green eyes snapped to mine.

'Oh my God!' I heard someone say and I suddenly broke eye contact with Emma and I saw my mother coming towards me. She threw her arms around my neck, and cried into my fur. 'Nikky I'm so sorry,' she sobbed. 'It's okay, honey, it's okay. We'll figure this out okay? Don't panic.' But I was panicking. Because Emma was still staring at me in shock.

'Mrs Rajaram?' She whispered, her voice screeching a little.

* * *

**_EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW_**

_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?_ My brain screamed at me. But for some absurd reason I remained extremely calm and still. It couldn't possibly be imaginable, however I was drawn to the tiger that was obviously right there in front of me.

'Anik?' I whispered, taking a shaky step closer. His eyes were on me, wild and frightened. Eyes that I had seen thousands of times before. Golden with flecks of sunlight. And suddenly everything was okay. I threw my arms around his neck, marvelling at how soft his fur was. Kelsey stepped back against the wall and immediately started murmuring with her husband, who until this moment had remained silent, just observing what had taken place. I clenched my fist in his fur, holding back the wave of tears threatening to spill.

'It's okay,' I murmured into his ear. 'We'll get through this.' I searched his face for any clue in what he was thinking. 'Whatever's happening to us, it will be okay. I will get you back. I promise.'

Someone cleared their throat and I glanced at Ren, who walked forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. His eyes were sad and I was suddenly struck with confusion about Anik's parent's reaction. They weren't panicked or freaked, just overwhelmed and concerned.

'Emma, thank you for being here, but I think maybe it would be best if you left. We wouldn't want you to get hurt.' I frowned with uncertainty and hurt, and glanced at Anik, biting my lip.

'Nik will be fine,' Ren reassured me.

'No, no I want to stay,' I replied indignantly, my arm around Anik tightening slightly.

'Yes, I understand, but I think this is more a family matter, don't you?' he asks, not unkindly. I turned to Kelsey for support, but she just shook her head.

'Okay,' I whispered, trying to hide how hurt I was. I got up stiffly and gave one final glance at the black tiger before walking away.

* * *

'Crap crap crap crap stupid stupid stupid crap crap crap!' I yelled in frustration at my budgie that squawked indignantly and ruffled its feathers. 'I can't believe I left him there. How dare they tell me to leave! Stupid stupid stupid!' Irritated, I kicked my bed but then howled when the impact sent a jolt of pain up my shins. 'Stupid stupid crap crap crap STUPID!'

I scowled and threw myself on the bed.

'Damn it.' I picked up my textbooks I had carelessly tossed to the side during my tirade and stacked them neatly back on my desk. I held my head in my hands and took a couple deep breaths. A tiger. Anik was a freaking tiger.

'Alright that's it.' I muttered and stomped out of my room, tugging on my jacket and slamming the door behind me.

I knocked on the door to Anik's house impatiently.

'Look Mr Rajaram,' I yelled. 'I understand this may be a family occasion and you want to sort things out but I have known Anik since I was three years old so I think I deserve to know what's going on so I'm going to come in even if you don't answer the damn-'

The door flew open cutting me off and I stepped back in surprise. Anik stood before me, smirking looking the same as ever if not a little pale.

'For god's sake stop yelling. You're giving everyone a headache-'

'Oh, thank god,' I exclaimed and threw my arms around his neck, before pulling back and giving a glance up and down. 'What happened? I don't understand. But I don't care. As long as you're okay.'

'Emma,' Anik murmured, pulling away. 'We don't have much time. Come inside and I'll explain. Promise me you'll listen to what I have to say.'

'Of course I promise,' I replied, but Anik just nodded and pursed his lips before leading me inside.

* * *

'So you only have twenty-four minutes _each day?'_ I blurted out once Ren had completed telling the story. Anik nodded sadly and squeezed my hand.

'But,' I added, pointing an accusatory finger at Ren. 'You said you could only change back into a human once Kelsey freed you. Anik can become human merely a day after turning for the first time, and I haven't done anything.' Ren inclined his head thoughtfully, frowning with uncertainty.

'I have already thought of that,' Kelsey said, and all eyes turned to her. 'The reason Ren reclaimed the ability to be a man was because I was the favoured one of Durga. I think,' she turned to me, 'that Anik already knew the chosen girl to help break the curse before he turned to a tiger for the first time. Emma, that girl must be you.'

I stared at Kelsey, not comprehending what she had said.

'Me?' I asked stupidly, and glanced at Anik, who frowned.

'No,' He said firmly. 'No way is Emma going into any sort of danger on these quests.' I glared at him, and he returned my gaze, as if daring me to object. Which I did.

'Excuse me, I think that I can make my own decisions!' I retorted.

'Emma, you heard what they said!' Anik snapped, gesturing to his parents. 'This is incredibly dangerous!'

'Yes, I heard everything they said. I am the one and only person that can help you.'

* * *

Anik stared at me incredulously. 'You could die,' he said softly.

'I am willing to take the risk.'

'You're impossible.'

'You're being ridiculous!'

'No, You're being ridiculous! This whole situation is ridiculous!'

'You don't make decisions for me!'

'I can when you're risking your life.'

'No. It's my life. I can do what I want with it.'

'Emma! Your life isn't something to just throw away!'

'Neither is yours! Either I do this and risk my life in order to save yours, or I don't and-'

'SHUT-UP! BOTH OF YOU!' Anik and I jump and stare at Ren who was scowling at both of us. 'Anik, Emma is not something you control and you definitely don't make decisions for her. Emma,' He said and turned to me, his voice softening slightly. 'This isn't something to rush into. You should think carefully about what you're signing yourself up for.'

'I have thought about this,' I replied firmly, my eyes never leaving Anik's. 'I want to help.'

* * *

A.N. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. ALL RIGHT TO COLLEN HOUCK

Spread the love, and read and review.

Love, hugs and cookies,

Thoughts of a Fangirl


	4. Chapter 3

_Love Is Strange_

_(A TIGER'S CURSE FANFICTION)_

**DEDICATED TO ANNALISA**

* * *

**Emma's Point Of View**

I slammed the front door closed, inhaling deeply to force back the tears threatening to spill over. I let my school satchel drop to the floor with a thump and grounded the heels of my palms into my raw eyes. I walked stiffly into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and leaning against the bench. I sighed and stretched, standing still for a few minutes, jumping when I heard the front door open.

'Emma! _Emma!_ I'm _home!' _Alyss suddenly bounded into the room and wrapped her skinny arms around my torso, squeezing tightly.

'Ooph. Hey kiddo. How was your day?' I asked, kneeling down to hug my little sister back. Alyss is of a small figure, and has big, bright blue eyes that sparkle with excitement, and millions of freckles sprinkled over her nose.

'Hey, you're getting big,' I exclaim, as my father walks in to the room in his corporate cloths and briefcase. Alyss beams with pride and starts to jump up and down.

'Hey! Guess what guess what guess what!'

'You're mad and I'm not,' I replied, standing up and opening the fridge, pulling out some orange juice.

'Nope. In Kentucky it is illegal to carry ice-cream in your back pocket.' Then she burst out laughing. I smiled with her and ruffle her hair, which makes her laugh even harder. Still in hysterics, Alyss ran up the steps to get her soccer boots. I turn to dad who gives me a weary grimace.

'She's nuts,' he sighed, massaging his temples.

'Bonkers,' I agreed, pouring myself a glass of juice and sitting down next to him.

'But she's funny.'

'Extremely.'

'And annoying.'

'That too.' We smile at each other as Alyss jumps down the stairs.

'Bye Emma!' She yells over her shoulder and bounds out the door, Dad standing up with a yawn and following her.

'Hippo milk is pink,' she shouts out the rolled-down car window as they drive away to her soccer practice. Not for one second doubting her facts were correct, I smile and shake my head, walking back into the house.

* * *

_**Kelsey's Point Of View**_

I lean against Ren's shoulder as he plays with my hair, wrapping the braid around his finger just like he used to. We both stare at Anik, lying on the couch in his tiger form, sleeping. The black tiger resembles Kishan so much. The golden, honey coloured eyes, the muscled chest and the same soft, black fur that I have run my hands through so many times. I sighed and his ears twitched towards the sound, but he slept on. I remembered Kishan's teasing smile, his infectious laugh. A single tear rolled down my cheek and something tugged at my heart. I had once promised him a piece of my heart would always be his, and I have held to that promise ever since.

I bit my lip when I thought about Anik, and what he must be going through. The confusion, frustration and the thought of the frightening future destined to come upon him must be tumbling in his brain right now. I worried at the danger he and Emma would be facing. What sort of panic and confusion she would be feeling. She wasn't going into this willingly, like I had. Nope, she had been thrown into the deep end, gotten everything dumped straight at her face. No slowing, no stopping, no putting on the breaks.

* * *

**_Emma's_ __****Point Of View**

The story was Anik had a terrible fever. I walked to school alone, kicking a pebble a couple metres in front of me. I still can't figure everything that's happened the last twenty-four hours, all I can think is that I am extremely tired, and have a headache.

I trudge into biology and sit in my usual seat, glaring glumly at the empty chair beside me where Anik typically sits. I rest my head on my palm, absently sketching in the margins of my textbook while the other students filter into the classroom. Mumbling hi to my classmates, I try my best to blend in with the wall as to achieve some peace and quiet.

Mr Evans struts in directly on the bell, adjusting his glasses as he purposefully sits in his chair. He clears his throat and peers at me over his spectacles.

'Ahem, Emma, since you are currently, ah, _lab-partner-less,_ I am assigning you a new lab partner.' This caught my attention and my head snapped up. 'His name is Edison and he should be arriving shortly. He will work with you until Anik returns.' I frowned, and opened my mouth to object but at that moment the classroom door flew open and someone I presumed to be Edison walked in.

'Ah, Mr Turner, just on time. Please, take a seat next to Emma,' Mr Evans said indifferently, gesturing to me with a wave of his hand. I glanced up to acknowledge my new partner. He was tall, handsome and had green-eyed that sparkled. He smiled at me as he slid into the vacant seat and I looked away, pretending to look through my notes.

'Hey,' he whispered in my ear and I jumped, glaring at him. 'The name's Edison.'

'I am aware of that,' I replied stiffly, avoiding eye contact and focussing on Mr Evans lecture instead. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edison smile at my answer, and he angled his chair closer. The fact was that I was the least bit interested in this arrogant new exchange student. He cleared his throat.

'Yes, but one usually introduces himself in order to find out the other persons name-'

'You already know my name,' I interrupted, scribbling down notes on what Mr Evans was saying.

'Okay,' Edison admitted. 'Maybe I just want to start a conversation with my new lab partner… Emma.' I snorted and ignored him, which made his smile grow even bigger. 'However, it looks like she is unwilling to continue the conversation with him. How tragic.' The corner of my mouth twitched, and Edison leaned forward, seeing his advantage. 'So the new kid is regrettably going to up the stakes, Emma.'

'Yes?' I replied, unable to prevent the smile starting to appear on my face.

'Do you want to go to the movies with me this afternoon?' He said, smirking and the remaining attention I had on the teacher vanished. My eyes snapped to his in astonishment.

'Huh?' I said, finally looking at him. Edison was still smiling. 'Wait - what?'

'Do you,' repeated Edison slowly, 'want to go to the movies this afternoon? With me?'

All I was capable of was a confused expression. I stared at him uncomprehendingly, which made Edison's smile widen.

'Really Emma,' he sighed. 'Do I have to repeat myself a third time?'

'No! No it's just-' I blurted but was interrupted by Mr Evans who had wondered over.

'In case I am mistaken, this is a _silent_ experiment,' he says, peering. 'Anything to share?'

'No sir,' Edison jumps in smoothly, and I arch my eyebrow. 'We were discussing monkeys.'

'_Monkeys?'_ Mr Evans and I exclaim simultaneously before Edison shoots me a look. 'Ahhhh, yes monkeys,' I clarified, and Mr Evans gave us a suspicious look. 'Turns out Edison is actually interested in monkey species. Dedicates his life to them. Finds them absolutely inspiring. Monkeys this, monkeys that – so weird right? He's obsessed.' That slapped the smirk off his face. Oh I was going to enjoy this. Edison scowled at me and I leaned back in my chair, grinning.

'Actually, Mr Evans I am not _obsessed_ with monkeys. I just- um…'

At that exact moment the bell rang. Edison frowned at me as I just sat there, smiling at my success. But to my annoyance, Edison didn't seem that concerned about it. Instead he took a deep breath, swept his textbooks into his bag and stood up, casting a long shadow over me.

'Meet me in the car park after school. I'll have you home by eight.' And I was left staring after him with bafflement.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed. All rights to Colleen Houck.**

**Now, onwards to that shiny review button.**

**Do we want Edison as a jealousy tool or do we want him to be something genuine?  
Review and let us know!**

_Love, peace and monkeys?,_

_Thoughts of a Fangirl_


	5. Chapter 4

**Emma's POV**

There was absolutely _no way_ I was going on a date with a guy I have known for forty-five minutes. Uh-Huh. Not happening. I walked confidently past the car park and towards my bus stop, shaking my head. _The nerve that boy has_… I thought as I stared at the cobblestones. Street paths were interesting. The stones made amusing patterns that reminded me of my crazy thoughts. Confusing, complex and making no sense. Immediately I thought of Anik, and then felt ashamed I hadn't even considered him throughout the entire day. I mentally slapped myself for being so selfish.

I continued down the pathway, eyes downcast as rain started to fall heavily. Cursing silently, I began to walk faster in hope of reaching the bus shelter quicker. I heard the rev of an engine and glanced up to see a car swerve around the corner, the drain water in the gutter splashing against the sidewalk. The car pulled to a stop in front of me and the driver stepped out. I scowled.

'Edison – what are you doing?' I sighed, pulling my hood over my head.

'I'm picking you up for our date,' he replied smoothly as I rolled my eyes. 'Why? What are you doing?'

'Didn't you get the memo, Edison? I'm not going anywhere with you,' I replied and turned away.

'Aww, come on, please?'

'You could be am axe murderer, a psycho killer,' I pointed out logically. 'A crazy lunatic, for all I know. And you think I'm going to get in a car with you? I don't think so.'

'Okay fine,' Edison relented. 'But I am at least going to walk with you.' He reached into his car and produced an umbrella, handing it to me. I took it and immediately opened it, grateful for the shelter it provided. I pulled my jumper tighter around my arms and shivered while I waited for Edison to lock his car. He must have noticed trembling in the cold, frosty air because he instantly shrugged his coat off and wrapped it around my shoulders.

'Thanks,' I muttered and Edison smiled. I started walking. He followed.

'So,' Edison began cheerfully. Obviously this was not going to be a silent walk. 'Tell me your story.'

'Huh?'

'Your story. Your quirks. Your hobbies. Anything.'

Oh,' I frowned, wondering where this was going. 'Um…' Edison stared at me expectantly. 'I read Shakespeare. I've never tasted alcohol. I hate clowns. And… I'm scared of spiders. ' I risked a quick glance at him. He nodded, and smirked.

'You hate clowns?' I scowled, immediately regretting telling him anything and started walking faster. 'Hey, wait up. There's nothing wrong with that. _Wait!' _Edison ran to catch up with me. 'I'm sorry. Okay, my turn.' I turned to stare at him but he ignored me. 'Okay. Good. Um… I am gluten free. I love marshmallows and crosswords. I am an expert at scrabble. Oh, and I'm scared of heights.' The corner of my mouth twitched and Edison sighed wryly.

We came to a stop at the bus shelter and I closed the umbrella, handing it back to Edison with a smile. His eyes sparked and he beamed.

'You smiled at me,' he commented with satisfaction. 'I almost thought you never smiled.' This time I laughed. Edison had first appeared to be cocky and overconfident, but I seemed to find him underneath the façade a kind, polite and funny guy.

'You have a beautiful smile,' Edison murmured. 'You should use it more often.'

Just at that moment the bus pulled up in front of us, the doors opening.

'See you around, Emma,' Edison whispered and turned to walk away.

'Edison?'

'Yeah?'

'We will have to play scrabble sometime.'

'Can't wait.'


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

**Emma's POV**

I walked in to Anik's room, collapsing onto his bed with a yawn. The black tiger sleeping on the floor stood up and stretched, wandering over and placing his head on my lap.

'Hey Kitty,' I teased, scratching his ears and he growled indignantly. Laughing, I reached into my bag and tugged out my homework.

'I met this guy called Edison today,' I began with a smile. Anik raised his head, suddenly looking alert.

'I actually found him quite sweet, once he stopped acting like a jerk.' I smirked. 'He also says he is an expert at scrabble. I'd like to see him beat me. He likes marshmallows, and is gluten free. Wait, are marshmallows gluten free?' I glanced at Anik, who did the equivalent of a shrug. 'You'll meet him soon, and you can decide for yourself. Don't ask me how I know all this by the way. Well, you can't really since you can't talk.' I put my pen down and stared at him. 'You know, it is really hard to have a conversation with someone who doesn't talk.'

'I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to have a conversation,' Kelsey said from the doorway just as I reopened my books. Anik glanced up and I frowned, immediately attentive.

'Sure. What's wrong?'

'Nothings wrong,' answered Ren, walking in. 'We just need to… discuss what we are going to do.' Anik looked at me, and I instantly knew what he was thinking.

'This summer,' Kelsey began, clarifying our thoughts, 'we are going to India.'

I pursed my lips but nodded, my chest tightened slightly as I inhaled deeply.

'The first step is to see Phet,' Ren continued. 'He will give you instructions on what to do next. We,' he said, glancing at Kelsey, 'are coming with you of course, but we suspect we won't be able to accompany you on the quests. That will be up to you. We have organised the trip with Emma's father already and he has agreed. We are going for three weeks.'

'Sounds great,' I said weakly. They all looked at me, and I rolled my eyes. 'I was _joking_.'

'So… basically just act as if everything is normal for the rest of the year,' Kelsey aimed at me. 'Anik will have the rest of the time off school, watching _Lord of the Rings_ marathons and catching up on episodes of _Star trek_.'

I grimaced as my heart twinged with sympathy. _Poor tiger, _I thought. Cooped up in the house all day with nothing to do but watch T.V. I scratched behind Anik's ears affectionately and he licked my hand in return.

'So that's that,' Ren concluded, standing up to leave. 'We have been thinking about taking Anik away for a couple weeks to the mountains, so he's not locked up all day, but nothing has been finalised. As Kells said, just try and act as if everything is normal. Emma, any questions, feel free to ask us. We are always here.'

'And don't stay up too late,' Kelsey added typically. I nodded and smiled as they left, exhaling deeply. Anik immediately morphed into human form and I quickly averted my eyes, feeling a lurch of nausea. _Not used to that just yet._

He lay beside my on the bed, grabbing my hand in his, tracing small circles on my palm. I stared at my best friend, wondering why this had to happen to him.

I walk into the biology classroom and sigh when I saw Edison sitting at our lab bench. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he smiled at me wearily.

'_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night,' _Edison quoted softly and I blushed.

'Thanks _Romeo and Juliet_!' I exclaimed, widening my eyes as I sat down next to him. He shrugged.

'I know,' he answered. 'I was up all night reading it.'

'May I ask why?' I asked with a disbelieving laugh. 'Who stays up all night reading Shakespeare plays?'

'Me,' he replied. 'Because you said you like Shakespeare. I thought the most well-known love-tragedy was a good place to start.'

I stared at him, speechless. Edison grinned at my incredulous expression.

'So what did you think?' I questioned as soon as I had recovered from my initial shock.

'That Romeo was stupid. He didn't deserve Juliet, but everything would have been so much easier if he confessed their love to both families. Keeping it a secret was his downfall.'

'You didn't like the romance of it?'

'Of course I did. But like I said, he didn't deserve her.'

'You think deserving one another is relevant as long as they both love each other?' I countered, resting my chin on my palm. Edison just smiled.

'I'm just saying he was a foolish man.'

'Love makes us all do stupid things, in strange ways.'

'Love _is_ strange, afterall.'

**Hey beautiful people what did you think? Please comment in the review box! Thank you! Who else reads these series over and over again or am I just extremely obsessive? Any way, all rights to Colleen Houck, the best author in the world!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

**Emma's POV**

I stared glumly at my food in front of me, twisting the spaghetti on my fork and pushing it around the bowl while Alyss chatted non-stop about what she did in class today. I still remember when Anik and I were that age. At lunchtime we used to run around the playground and a prince and princess, fighting and imaginary dragon. I always objected to be the one that needed saving, saying that girls could fight too. Anik had just laughed, and insisted that I had to wait in the tower. That's what happens in all the fairy tales.

Then my mum had died, leaving me to feel alone in the world. All I had then was Anik. That was the first day he let me rescue him, and the last time we ever pretended there was an evil dragon that needed slaying.

I pushed open Alyss' door and she beamed as I walked in.

'Can you read me a story?' she pleaded. She held up a tattered paperback copy of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. _

'Sure,' I replied with a smile and lay down next to her on the bed, starting to read from the beginning. And that's when I realized.

In fairy tales, you meet prince charming and he's all you ever wanted. He makes you laugh and only has eyes for you. But then you grow up and finally understand that fairy tales aren't real. Sure, there are the bad guys and heroes, but the bad guys don't have black capes and are actually hard to spot. And the stories rarely end with 'happily ever after.'

I shut the book with a soft _snap, _and glanced up to see Alyss staring at me.

'Is Anik your Prince Charming?' she asked and I raised an eyebrow.

'Sort of,' I replied, turning off the lamp.

'Has he rescued you?'

'We rescue each other.'

'Well, you're my Prince Charming, Emma. You save me all the time.'

My eyes prickled and I felt something wet slide down my cheek.

'Yeah, you save me too,' I whispered back. I stood up and walked to the doorway, stopping for a second when I heard, 'Did you know the sounds of E.T walking were made by someone squishing their hands in Jell-O?'

Anik's POV

'So…' I asked with as much indifference as possible. 'What's with this Edison guy?' Emma smiled next to me and stared at the ceiling, her hands tucked behind her head.

'He read _Romeo and Juliet_ in one night. Because I had mentioned I like Shakespeare,' she said with a laugh I had grown to love. Something twinged my heart but I ignored it.

'Its like… he always knows exactly what to say,' she continued. I bit the inside the inside of my cheek and tightened my lips in annoyance.

'I've read _Romeo_ _and Juliet,'_ I said stupidly, and immediately cursed myself

'Yes I know that,' Emma responded and gave me a weird glance. 'We've read it together, like three times.'

I didn't understand why this was bothering me. Why I had this jealous feeling clouding my head. Emma and I had been best friends for nearly our whole lives. Nothing more, nothing less. So why did I suddenly feel nervous when she looks at me? Why do I want to brush my thumb across her cheek? Why does my heart speed up when she holds my hand?

And why do I want to punch this Edison in the face?

Alyss looked sideways at me, a quizzical expression on her face.

'Are you okay?' she questioned, grabbing me hand.

'Yeah. Fine,' I answered and turned away.

'Do you ever wonder about… _magic_, and stuff?' Emma murmurs, breaking the silence.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, we are stuck in a curse. There is such thing as time travel. _Mythical creatures_, Anik. Everything we did as kids… pretend to slay dragons and talk to mermaids… that's all real.'

We fell into silence again, both of us thinking about what she had just said.

'Sometimes I think I'm stuck in a dream and can't wake up. I can't turn around and go back,' I admit. 'However I hard I try.'

'Well, I'm in the dream with you,' Emma whispered. 'So if you find the way out of the dream, don't leave me behind. Don't leave me alone. We need to do this together, okay?'

**Hey you beautiful people, thank you so much for reading! Tigers Curse is such an awesome series, created by the inspiring Colleen Houck. All rights to her.**

**Anyways, please please please review! Tell me your ideas for this story, and what you think should happen. All reviews are appreciated, even critisms. Thank you so much for the people that already have! Sorry for the short chapter. **

**P.S It is Kishan's birthday in 13 days!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, and thanks for the ideas for the story line! I couldn't help but make that TFIOS reference back there… glad someone noticed it!**

I stared at the dusty image of a smiling woman, her raven coloured hair whipping behind her as she turns to smile at the camera. Her vibrant green eyes were so similar to my own, her grin illuminating her whole face. I glance at the next one, where the same lady is holding me as a baby, my small chubby arms flailing around. She's laughing and looking down at me with admiration and awe. The next picture is on her wedding day, dancing with my dad, her long elegant arms wrapped around his neck as they swayed to the music. She was so beautiful, and dad stared at her as if gravity didn't hold him to earth, but she did. As if he couldn't believe she was his. That she had chosen _him. _There were no more photos of her after six years ago, because that had been when my mother had drowned in a river where we had all gone camping for the weekend. Where all of our lives had abruptly come to a halt. The last time I ever saw her smile, heard her laugh. The last time I saw my dad happy.

A tear slid down my cheek, followed by another one. A wretched sob caught in my throat and for a second I couldn't breathe. I missed her so much, everyday. So much it was sometimes hard to keep on going.

At that moment Alyss bounded down the stairs, beaming. When she saw my tears I had hastily tried to wipe away her smile faded.

'What's wrong?' Alyss asked, her voice wavering. Then she saw the pictures on the mantelpiece. 'Mum?'

'Yeah. Mum.'

'Well, you know what she would say,' Alyss whispered.

'What?'

She smiled at me. 'Life goes on.'

'When did you get so grown-up?' I asked, ruffling her hair affectionately. 'Come on. School time.'

A black, sleek Rolls Royce pulled up next to the school as I walked along the sidewalk. The tires screeched as the vehicle came to an abrupt halt. I squinted at the dark, tinted windows and raised my eyebrows as Edison stepped out of the passenger seat and waved to me.

Another man appeared from the driver's side, and my attention immediately snapped towards him. The man was Indian looking, well built, handsome and had gold eyes strangely similar to Anik's. Edison and the man walked towards me while I stood frozen on the pathway.

'Hey Emma, this is Sohan, my dad,' Edison introduced. I reached out to shake the man's hand, noticing how warm his palm was. Sohan smiled and wrinkles appeared near his eyes, and when I looked closely a few grey streaks were visible on his hairline.

'Nice to meet you, Emma,' Sohan said cheerfully.

'Um, you too?' I replied, shooting Edison a quizzical glance.

'Ah, I've heard so much about you,' Sohan continued. 'I see what you mean son. She is rather beautiful.'

Edison shot his father a glare and ducked his head, embarrassed, scuffing his shoe on the concrete. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks but Sohan just chuckled and moved past me, walking back to the car and sliding in, waving as he drove off, a cloud of dust rising behind him.

I turned to Edison and grinned. He gave a sheepish smile and we both started walking towards the school gate.

'You have a cool dad,' I said, glancing sideways at Edison.

'Yeah. I know.'

'Do you have any siblings?'

'Nope. Only cousins I've never met.'

'Really? You've never met your cousins? Why?'

'I don't know,' Edison replied airily. 'Dad doesn't talk about them much. But my mum always talks of them fondly, as if they used to be really good friends.'

'Tell me about your mum.'

'Well,' Edison began. 'She is really tall, has long black hair and is incredibly independent. Her name's Anamika.'

** Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter, I was just desperate to update. But more importantly… **

**IT'S KISHAN'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! **

** 7****th**** November has come! **

*******Celebration* **

**Anyway, please please please review! I'll try my best to update soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

**Kishan's POV – One month earlier**

_Edison and Anamika were outside, picking vegetables from the garden for dinner. I sat by the window, watching them silently. My only son had green eyes, inherited from his mother, and the tall, well-built nature from myself. He reminded my of Dhiren, with his brave, determined nature, but also with his kind, compassionate side which frequently makes an appearance. Anamika glanced up and caught my gaze through the window and smiled, lifting one corner up first, the way Kelsey had. For a second my heart twinged as I remembered Kelsey's vibrant face, one I hadn't thought about in a while. I still loved her; time had not changed that. A part of my heart will always belong to her, but the rest of it, which had once been empty and thorny, had fallen into the hands of someone entirely different. _

_ Anamika._

_ A bad-tempered, stubborn, judgmental, argumentative person who was a constant pain in the neck. But once I began to search under the façade, I saw a beautiful, independent, courageous, loyal woman, and immediately I began to fall for her. She made me laugh, but most importantly, the pain I felt after losing Kelsey began to gradually fade. And that's when I knew I was, once again, falling in love. _

_ It's a weird feeling, and different each time. With Yesubai, it had been an immediate spark, a certain connection, as if it were destiny taking its course. With Kelsey, it had been gradual, steady process. I started becoming fascinated with her, watching her every move, making sure to find out everything there was to know about her. But with Anamika, it was like instead of everything revolving around the sun, I was riveted to her. Her movements were mesmerizing, and even when we argued and snapped at each other, I felt like everything was right, how it was meant to be. That she was the one. _

_ After dinner I morphed into a tiger and started running blindly through the jungle, becoming once again familiar with the powerful stride as the tiger took over. The ground pounded beneath my feet and my heart thumped with excitement. I dodged trees and leapt over logs, letting out a roar as the sound echoed throughout the forest. Birds took flight, squawking indignantly as I ran past. Finally I came to a halt in a clearing, where I stopped to catch my breath. That's when I saw him._

_ He appeared out of nowhere, and my gaze snapped to him. I immediately morphed back into my human state, and greeted the old monk before me._

'_Phet. What are you-' I started to say._

'_No questions,' Phet answered, waving his hand. 'Kelsey needs you.'_

I stared as Emma and my son walked through the school gates, laughing at something Edison had said. I could see how much he liked her. His gaze never left her face, and she was all he would ever talk about. I'm glad he had found someone to help him through this journey. Some things parents couldn't do.

I glanced around the modern world, memories of Oregon returning in flashes as I looked at the city. It was so different from living in the forest. The skyscrapers soared through the sky, and aeroplanes flew across the horizon. And there were _lots_ of people.

But my first and only task was to find Kelsey and Ren. They were somewhere in Oregon, having moved out of their previous house. Now I just had to find them.

I was nervous about having to face my brother and Kelsey. Years of their lives I had not experienced with them. Would I really be able to just come back and pretend nothing had happened? Just walk into their lives? And what was I going to tell them? Would they be angry? Confused? Frightened?

And what of Edison? And the family he has never met?

**Hey tiger fans! Please, please please take the time to review I appreciate every comment! **

**- Have you people read Tigers Promise? It's another book by Colleen Houck written in Yesubai's perspective. I only just found out it existed a couple days ago! It's a must read. Explains a lot about what happened before the princes were cursed.**


End file.
